hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
LA01: Cracked Time
Plot A young girl named Yuu Miyazaki is given a watch, which her deceased father gave to her mother for their wedding, as a gift for her becoming a university student. Yuu is constantly bullied at school by a gang of three girls, the leader being Endou Rina, who steals her money and call her 'useless'. She tries to use Hell Correspondence, but is too afraid and doesn't click submit. The girls eventually pressure her into shoplifting, but she is caught and runs away, dropping the stolen goods. She is taken to the roof, where she is held over the edge by the girls who threaten to kill her, but say that killing her would be a waste before leaving. That night, she sends a request, but is not visited. In school the next morning, her teacher tells everyone that he's heard someone from the class was shoplifting, and that anyone information should come forward. Yu leaves the room and goes outside, where the leader of the gang confronts her and tells her that if anyone found out it was her, the university would revoke her acceptance. Nearby, Wanyuudou watches. Endou asks if her mother is the PTA (Parent Teacher Association) Accountant, and that if Yu brings her all the money her mother had collected the other day, she would not tell the teacher about the shoplifting. Reluctantly, when she gets home, she tries to steal it from her mother's cabinet, but does not take it. That night, she talks with her mother, who says she is proud Yuu is going to the same university as her father. Ai watches her that night. She is pushed around the next day by Endou. Because she didn't bring the money, they take her downtown to try and hook up with an older guy. They push her into a man and as she is being forced to walk with him, they take a picture of his arm around her before she runs away. The Three Straws watch, Hone Onna comments they aren't supposed to be here, but the Ren tells her she is too strict. Yuu runs into the road and falls, almost getting hit by a truck, but Ai appears in front of it and takes her to her sunset world. She explains the contract and gives Yuu the red doll. During the next day, she finds out the photo of her and the man was sent to the school, and someone has sent a letter saying Yu was the shoplifter. As a result, the university no longer wishes to have her. She tries to explain Endou is framing her, but no one believes her. Her mother even comes in and begs for her application to stay, but nothing changes their mind. Yuu cries on the front steps when the girls come over, revealing that they sabotaged her so that Endou's application would be accepted. Endou says Yuu is a commoner who doesn't deserve the university acceptance. They push each other around until the watch Yuu was given falls from her bag. The other girls hold her down while Endou stomps on it. Yuu cries out for her to stop, but it's no use. When they leave, the watch is horribly broken. That is the final straw, and Yuu pulls the string. Endou's punishment starts with her 'friends' saying she could get a car, and it'd be good if she died in a car crash. When she turns around to berate them, they call her 'useless' like she called Yuu. Wanyuudou's head floats towards her in the hall, and she screams as her friends laugh and fall back, their heads falling off and onto the floor, continuing to laugh at her. She runs out the door and finds herself on the roof of the mall building where she held Yuu over. Ren and Hone Onna grab her up and hold her over the side as she screams for mercy. They pull her away and ask her to admit to her sins, but she only claims it was Yuu's fault for even trying to get in the university. At this, Ai sends her to Hell where she helplessly tries to get away. In the real world, Yuu is at a store, buying a new watch to replace the old so her mother won't find out. Before she goes, she looks in a store mirror at the emblem on her chest. She runs out to meet her mother, who thought she was job searching, and tells her no matter what, she will still try to get into the university. Trivia * This episode is based on the first episode of the anime, and is therefore much like that episode in plot, but with noticeable changes. Category:Episodes (LA)